


Swipe To Right

by FujiRouge



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Black is a Morosexual, Blood, I feel like Im ranting, I'm bad at tags, I've died more rounds because of it than being in Electrical, M/M, Murder, Orange is a Himbo, card swipe task because fuck that task
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiRouge/pseuds/FujiRouge
Summary: Orange was having a hard time on the card task. In a completely unrelated note, everyone has died, Black is an Impostor and the ship was about to go down.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 613





	Swipe To Right

Black told Orange before he left that he was going to finish his unfinished tasks. Orange nodded, turning towards the scanner.

After grabbing his card from his ragged brown wallet, Orange started swiping inside the draw frame. It let out an error sound, beeping with a tinge of red. 

"Second time is a charm." Orange shrugged.

He swiped it again, this time, more gently.

Again, an error.

"Okay... Maybe third time's a charm."

* * *

Swipe. Error. 33. Swipe. Error. 34. 

There was a light tap on the wall. Halting his actions, Orange turned to find Black leaning beside the doorway, arms crossed over as he tilted his head to the side in questioning. "You're still not done?" He asked. Orange almost missed the amusement layered beneath his usual monotone voice. 

"No." Orange slumped before brightening up again, "But I won't give up though."

Black walked over, stopping just beside Orange, "You need help?"

"No! It's fine." 

Nodding, Black pressed a hand on the top of his helmet with a small pat before withdrawing again. "Okay." He said.

Somehow, Orange felt encouraged by the gesture. "Have you eaten yet? Isn't it almost lunch time?"

"I have." Was his curt reply. "Have you?"

"Not yet but I'll eat right after—" Orange saw a stain on the side of Black's helmet, "Oh, you've got something there."

Orange completely missed the way Black froze up by his spoken observation, he was too busy taking out napkins from his pocket. "Voilà! Thankfully I always pack extras. Here, come closer." 

It took a hesitant second before Black obeyed, although he was immediately caught off-guard when Orange gripped his shoulder down and brought him to kneel his knees slightly given their height differences, their faces now levelling to each other. Humming, Orange wiped off the stain with clear ease, "You must really like ketchup, huh? I hope you didn't finished all the pizza." He mused

A brief pause later. " I could... hand you some." There was something odd about Black's tone that Orange couldn't discern. 

"It's fine, Black but I appreciate it." Orange wiped any remnants of stain, the shield of Black's helmet visibily clear, "There! Now isn't that nice? Don't I deserve a thank you?"

"...thanks."

With a laugh, Orange nudged Black lightly. There was a soft noise coming from him– a snort, most probably, and even then, Black rarely showed any sign of emotions and with the helmet attached, it was even harder to understand but Orange guaranteed it as a win.

"Anytime!" He tucked back the used tissues in his pockets, "You know, I was supposed to bring my dog over, Rufus. I'm so happy I didn't– who knows what could've happened to him when the Imposter was around."

Black didn't say anything but that wasn't surprising.

"Thank God Cyan was so smart! He managed to kick of the imposter before he could do anymore murders." Orange let out a sigh of relief then turned to find Black oddly still as a lamp. "Black? Are you listening?"

"I have things to do," then left. 

Orange watched him leave.

* * *

Orange was sure he heard someone screaming as well as scuttering of heavy footsteps from near the Storage.

Shrugging, it was probably just his imagination. Right now, he had to finish this wretched thing.

He went back to swiping his card.

71\. 72. 73. 74. 75.

* * *

Once his swipes passed the hundred countdown, Orange found it kind of odd that not once, except for Black, had come over to Admin. It wasn't like Orange was the only one with the Card Swipe task, he was sure that some of the others did.

Not to mention the lights kept coming and shutting down. The doors opening and closing. 

Speaking of doors, Orange was locked inside Admin. 

He felt a spike of fear, noticing how lonely and vulnerable he truly was. 

Then something rattled from the vent. Someone peeled the lid opened and a person– _Red_ climbed out.

"Red!" Relief flooded his senses, Orange hurriedly asked, "I didn't know you could climb into the vents. Have you seen anyone yet? Why are the doors locked? Have you seen Black anywhere?"

No answer.

"Red? Is there something wrong?" Orange frowned, stepping closer.

"Man, you sure are dumb." Orange could tell Red was rolling his eyes, "I wonder what Black sees in you to keep you alive."

"Wh–what do you mean?"

There was a beeping alarm and the flickering of scarlet around the room. Orange recognized the alarm as the reactor malfunctioning. He paled at the thought of dying, they had to fix it immediately.

Red didn't seemed faze or worried, "Huh. I guess we'll make this quick." 

Lifting his helmet up, something- a tendril crawled out from the spaces and soon after, more squirmed out. Once the helmet was fully off, a large gaping mouth filled with dozens of razor sharp teeth and tendrils poking out from the giant maw. Red's jaw was stretching wider and wider and wider. Wide enough that Orange would be able to fit himself in there without any problems.

He tried to run to the closed door– but an appendage wrapped itself around his forearm and pulling him closer. 

Shrieking, he tried to pull away. Any sort of means that could set him free but every pull he made, the appendage only wrapping itself tighter, enough to make him wince.

He remembered the times where his friends used to joke about the danger of Orange's job, how he could die from an asteroid hitting the ship or how he could easily get sucked into a black hole, tiptoeing him into a slow demise.

Now that he was in a position of getting eaten, Orange would take the black hole any given day. Because it was better than being an alien's gruesome snack.

But then.

Red, who was so occupied with trying to devour Orange, was pulled back inside the vent. Something or someone grabbed Orange from behind and was strong enough to pull him back. The grip on his arm disappeared as well as Red's form when he fell backwards to the vent with a stunned shriek.

He then heard screaming. Orange couldn't understand the words, no matter how much it echoed through the cracks of the vent. His heart was beating so fast that everything seemed to blur. Although he did know that Traitor was being yelled over and over again like a chant. It was clear that someone betrayed Red.

Orange didn't expect Black to come out. 

Blood coated his suit, from his helmet to the front of his shoes. Everything seemed to be red. The room was red. Black was _red_.

"Black, y–you were the Impostor?"

"Well...yes."

"And– you killed Pink and Lime!?"

"Um, everyone is dead. It's just you an–"

"Everyone is dead!?" Orange nearly felt like crying. 

Black sighed in a exhausted manner, "Look. Orange, we don't have much time. We have to go to the emergency pod before the reactor melts down and this ship explodes."

That...was perhaps the longest statement Black had said.

Orange didn't have time to react when Black pulled him up from the floor and dragged him towards where the emergency pods were located, which was near the Cafeteria.

Once they arrived, Orange found pets inside the pod that he instantly recognized belonging to his now dead crewmates. The pets were all distressed and paced around the pod, some of them looking anxiously at Orange as if they were questioning what was happening. 

Even he didn't knew.

Black basically pushed him inside. Seconds later, every one present in the pod shook as the pod blasyed off from the ship. The speed was immense, everyone and everywhere shook.

Orange was trying his best to hold as much pets as he could in order for them to not to get pounced towards the walls or get lifted up in the air.

He felt something in his shoulder. Black was holding him in place. 

Orange should be disgusted. Should push him away and tell him to back off. Because Black was a _murderer_ and _not_ human. But despite the stench of dried blood and the remnant scent of cooper engulfing his senses. He didn't have himself to be able to do it. 

Instead, he leaned closer to his chest. The sound of a ship blowing down into metal scraps suddenly became background noises.

"Orange?"

"Hmm?"

"I lied about the pizza, I actually ate it all."

Orange laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I said Stop Taking Strays would be just a single fic, but turns out, I really ship Orange and Black hardd.
> 
> Also, you know full well that Black took the time to place the pets in the pod because he knew it would upset Orange if they left them to die. Sigh. Get ya a man like that.


End file.
